Pathetic
by andreakayy
Summary: Agent Dakota Whitney and her pathetic crush on Mulder. Scully becomes a mad that she would hit on him right in front of her. She confronts her, and Whitney really upsets Scully by bringing up William. Mulder to the rescue. CUTE MSR R&R SPOILERS. XF:IWTB


**Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of The X-files. It is the property of Chris Carter/Ten Thirteen, & Fox. But I do own Seasons 1-9, XF: FTF, and Revelations! Make no mistake, I will own XF: IWTB as soon as it comes out on DVD.**

So, I was annoyed by the little crush Agent Daokta Whitney had on Mulder. It was amusing to see Scully's reaction Whitney touching his face after noticing the cuts from the razor. R&R PLEASE!! Oh, and was this new movie not fantastic? It most certainly was!! (:

Summary: Agent Dakota Whitney and her pathetic crush on Mulder. Scully becomes a mad that she would hit on him right in front of her. She confronts her, and Whitney really upsets Scully by bringing up William. Mulder to the rescue. MSR

Pathetic  
  
_Agent Dakota Whitney POV  
(When calling Scully in the middle of the night)_

"Has there been a break?" I heard Dana Scully say on the other line once Agent Drummy handed me the phone. Then I heard a voice from somewhere in the background. It was Agent Mulder's voice. Were they together? Of course they were together at that moment; I heard him from somewhere around her. I mean do they live together?

So I filled Dana in on what had happened. I told her about the urgent call from Father Joe, how we picked him up, and how he was now leading us somewhere. Eventually, we stopped driving and I told her where we were at.

"Hey, Agent Drummy?" I called out to Drummy; the change in temperature surprised me. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since the time I got into the car. "Is Dr. Scully with Mulder?"

"I don't know? If you needed to know why didn't you ask?" I don't know what his deal was. We've been working together for two years now, and ever since I brought Agent Mulder in he's been edgy.

"No... I mean are they together? Like, are they living together or anything?"

"You really mustn't hear any of the conversations at the FBI, huh? Well, once you made the decision to get Mulder, everyone began talking. Scully and Mulder worked together for seven years." Seven? Wow. "On the eighth, Assistant Director Kersh fired him. Shortly after that, he left. He hadn't been seen until the time when he got arrested. He was sentenced the death penalty, which you already know. And as you also know, after that he escaped. But what you may not know, Scully left with him. Scully and Mulder also had a child together, while they were still partners at the FBI." That was a lot of information to take in all at once. But, wow. A baby?

"What happened to the baby? Do they still... no."

"Scully gave him up for adoption. There was so much going on in her life at that point; I'm guessing. Mulder was gone, she must have missed him."

Wow, apparently they had a lot of history. What was I getting myself into? Developing some crush on Mulder? Oh, well Scully will just have to deal.

--  
_Scully's POV  
(When arriving on the scene)_

"What did you do?" She asked him right in front of me, and she reached out to touch his face, right in front of me. I was snapping back into protective mode, like I was in the old days. I'm laughing at the thought, Phoebe Green; Detective White; Bambi; Diana Fowley; Sheila Fontaine, and that damn drink, Tea Leoni. Then there was the occasional hooker that would eye him as we walked in or out of a police station. Yes, Special Agent Dakota Whitney could be compared to that hooker, not a threat, but still makes my blood boil.

Luckily, as she reached to stroke the newly smooth face, Mulder flinched away. How could she just reach out to him in front of me? Obviously she must know that we're together, right? Or is her head really that thick? What honestly was the reason for her calling Mulder in? Did she used to have a little crush on him whenever she would see him in the halls of the FBI? No, it was most definitely at the Academy. She would see him around there. She was definitely too young to be a special agent seven years ago.

"You said there was news," I said immediately. I don't know if I was hoping or not hoping that my irritated emotion would spill out into my tone. But it did. Maybe, Agent Whitney understood.

"The news is that our psychic led us to the exact same sight that he led us to before." She turned quickly to me before she said that. It was almost as if she was saying, by turning her head like that that I was jealous, which I wasn't of course. It could better be categorized as astonished. Yeah, I was astonished that you would do that in front of me. What nerve that woman has.

But, just as soon as she said that Mulder started walking off to Father Joe, that damned bastard. Naturally, I was right behind him. Agent Dakota Whitney was on my heels. It is her job, but I feel there's another reason she felt the need to contact Agent Mulder.

"You're gonna find the body," Father Joe said, his Scottish accent thick.

"You keep telling us she's alive," Agent Drummy said. I turned to hear him, then back to look at Mulder.

"She is." He sounded so confident in what he said. He said it so calmly. He thinks he's fooling people, but really he's just a load of bullshit.

"We could do this all night," Agent Drummy told Agent Whitney behind me. He was right; we could do this all night. I only hope Mulder would see the truth in that. This was beginning to be a waste of time. I want to get back into bed with him. Not back into the darkness. The feeling felt so foreign to me after these six years, but at the same time it felt oddly familiar. "These guys are running on empty," Agent Drummy was now speaking to Mulder. I turned to watch Agent Whitney stepped forward.

"Sorry for bringing you out here," She apologized before turning away. Good... leave.

--  
_Agent Dakota Whitney's POV  
_  
I'm standing back, watching Mulder and Scully talk. Wow, the chemistry between the two is evident even at this distance. I can't help but to feel a bit of jealously of Scully. I better make my move soon.

--  
_POV... continued...  
after Fr. Joe found the remains in the snow_

"You know, you're really helping with this case, Mulder," I let my hand drop to his arm, moving it up and down.

"I really feel Father Joe is on to something," Mulder pulled his arm away so that he could move the hair that was matted to his forehead thanks to the snow.

I took my chance to reach up and dust off his hair. He flinched away at my touch like he had before. Maybe before he was embarrassed of cutting himself while shaving, but what did he have to be embarrassed of now? I tried dusting his hair off again. He reacted the same way.

"Fox," I purred out his first name. It was like letting him know that I wasn't trying to be professional. I was trying to be the exact opposite. "Are you and Dr. Scully... together?"

He looked around. Maybe it was to see if Scully was near. I could feel him wanting to make a move on me. The only thing that was holding him back was that god damn ginger. But, instead he just walked away from me. He went off towards Agent Drummy. This was going to be harder than I expected, but I always like a challenge.

_ Scully's POV_

Now, she was dusting his hair off. Who the hell does she think she is? Even when we weren't in anything but a professional relationship all those years ago people suspected we were involved romantically. And now we finally are, and she doesn't know it? I mean come on, we are practically married now!

So I'm going to walk up to her. I'm going to walk up to her and ask her what her deal is. I don't care at professionalism at this part. This isn't even my damn job anymore. And when she would move her hand along his arm! The Nerve! Her little crush made her appear pathetic.

"Agent Whitney, can I speak to you for a moment?" I walked right up to her. My pace was not at all slowed by the biting cold weather.

"Sure Dr. Scully, what is it?" Why was she being so peppy? She must know why I am speaking to her. I can see it in her eyes. She's enjoying this!

"Were you trying to flirt with Mulder?" Ha, I was so up front about it. I didn't beat around the bush, and that surprised her entirely.

"Agent Mulder and I were just speaking. I was telling him how well he was doing and how much I appreciate him helping me out."

"Agent Mulder is no longer an agent," I said with such a sour tone. "And it looks like you were doing a little bit more than that."

"What exactly are you trying to say Dana? Fox and I were just speaking," The way she said his name! It was disgusting!

"He hates being called Fox. And what I am trying to say is that you were making a move on him. I want to make myself clear Agent Whitney. Fox Mulder is not interested. And-"

"I think he can speak for himself" She interrupted.

"And," I continued, ignoring the fact, ignoring that she had said anything. "Agent Whitney, you are at work right now. It wouldn't hurt to remain professional."

"Oh, like you did Scully? How you had a baby with your partner? The whole FBI knows! That's why everyone gave you both looks when you came in!" Why was she saying this to me? Who was she to judge my life? What happened between Mulder and I was nobody else's business. We remained strictly professional at work! We wouldn't even let the tiniest thing slip. And besides... it's different.

"Excuse me?" I retorted back. Yes, I was going all beast mode on her now. "What happened between Mulder and I is none of your business. What nerve you have to bring it up! What nerve you have to even mention our son!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Dr. Scully, but did you or did you not give your son up? If so he's not yours any longer"

My eyes were stinging with tears. It wasn't souly on the sadness she evoked in me by mentioning William, but it was also the fury I felt rising in me. My blood was boiling. I was no longer cold. The blood in my cheeks kept me heated. I was infuriated.

"I'm done speaking to you," I turned away quickly. But then I realized I wasn't finished. I couldn't let it go that easily. "No, I'm not finished." I spun on my heels. "Just because you are jealous and you want Mulder, despite the fact that you are just over half his age, doesn't mean you have to touch on the subject of our son! I know he's not mine any longer, which I know you are sure to mention again, but I still have the right to care about him as any parent would. You didn't even ask yourself what the reasons may be for my giving him up!" Where were these words coming from? She touched the most vulnerable place I had in my body, my heart, and now she was on my last nerve. Agent Whitney stood there speechless, and clearly she was thinking of some line to retort back to me. I didn't want any more of this, I just turned and left.

I brought myself back into this life. It wasn't something I intentionally meant to do. But, just a minute ago it hurt me more than I thought it would be able to. It touched on the subject that I never wanted to argue about again. My son, I gave up on him. 'Don't give up.' That's what that despicable Father Joe said to me. At first I thought he meant about Agent Bannon. Maybe he was implying something much, much, greater.

I stormed past Mulder to my car. I already knew that the tears I forced behind my eyes when talking to Agent Whitney finally came through. They were spilling out the corners of my eyes, and my sniffing became more evident. Maybe Mulder was right, maybe I was personalizing my patient, Christian with William. But couldn't it be with Emily as well? Haven't I given up on her too? I tried so hard to save her. I tried so hard to protect William. I'm trying hard to save Christian.

When I opened my car door I sat down, and I realized that he was at the passenger door, getting in by the time I put the keys into the ignition. He looked concerned; he knew I had been crying. I guess finally he stopped trying to ignore me.

"You're going to stop trying to ignore me?" I asked him sarcastically, my mood evident in my tone. My eyes were read and puffy, and he looked as if he just ignored my smart remark. He was staring at me for a moment's time, trying to read what had just happened to me. I only became even more vulnerable under his stare. I could feel my bottom lip quivering with such intensity. He pulled me into him, gripping my hair, and allowing myself to console in him like I had for the past 15 years. He said nothing; he only let me cry. A good three minutes later, he pulled my head back to look at me, and then he finally spoke.

"Scully," He whispered, and then wiped my tears with his thumbs. "You were talking to Agent Whitney... what happened?"

"Well, it appears she has a little crush on you," I looked away.

"Is that all?"

"No." He waited for an explanation. "She mentioned our relationship when were at the FBI. She mentioned how we had William. And she scrutinized me over how I gave him up." He stroked my cheek. He understood. "Mulder, I don't want to do this any longer. She mentioned the way the agents at the FBI were giving us looks. It wasn't just because of you. It was because of us. It was because of everything that happened between us. It was because of our reputation. Mulder that was us then and this is us now. We're no longer FBI. We can't be doing their work." It looked like he was holding back from telling me something. It seemed that by holding back he was trying to be polite. I could see that he had more to be said. I wanted to hear it. "Tell me what you're thinking," Then from behind him I saw Agent Whitney tap on the window. He rolled it down, being polite. I'll say it again what nerve that woman has!

"Fox," she used his first name to bother me. "Are you coming back? We could really use your help."

"Actually, Agent Whitney, Scully and I are going back home. But, I'll be back down Quantico later to examine what it was we found." And then he wound the window up, just like that. I really hope Agent Whitney finally got the picture.

"Come here," Mulder put his hand on the back of my head and pulled my face to his, our lips touching. He kissed me slowly, my favorite way that he does. It lasted a good nine seconds. It really did calm my nerves, although it also caused me not to breathe.

**The End.**

Now, be like me and see the movie a dozen times! I'm seeing it for the third time today in like four hours! The second time (yesterday) was amazing! Maybe, I'll get more ideas for fics tonight at the movies? I just got this one last night. I had to write it in my blackberry so I would remember!  
These First Person POV stories are hard to right, especially when you want to get the characters right. I didn't know much about Dakota Whitney, but Scully I did know. By knowing Scully, it made it more difficult to write her. But, please Review! (:

--A.


End file.
